In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night
by Courier999
Summary: About a year after Shaggy and Scooby abruptly left their positions at Grimwood's, they decide to return and make amends for leaving the girls shortly after their abduction by and rescue from Revolta. Unfortunately for our heroes, the Legion of Doom has set up shop near Revolta's castle, and the Witch of the Web may have surprises yet. Rated K for violence and mild cursing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SCOOBY-DOO: In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night

Scooby-Doo, DC Comics, and all related characters are property of Warner Bros.

Chapter 1: Grimwood's New Neighbors

A colossal metallic skull embedded itself in the muck and mire of the Barren Bog, its landing site merely a stone's throw from the ruins of a fallen castle. Within the skull lurked a number of the world's most dangerous men and women- the ones they called the Legion of Doom.

"So, Mister Faust- do you care to explain _why_ you insisted that we move our base of operations to the middle of nowhere?" a bald-headed man snapped at a man clad in bluish-purple robes.

Felix Faust smirked as he faced his cohort.

"Simple, Mister Luthor- I sense potent magic here, as if some powerful ritual had been disrupted and released its arcane energies throughout the area."

"So you're basically saying we have no good reason to be here." a nearby Scarecrow retorted.

"Mock me if you wish, but you'll soon be eating those words."

* * *

"…_goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here! Well, you don't know what we can find- why don't you come with me, little girl, on a magic carpet ride!_" a blue ghostly girl sang as she clutched a transistor radio in her etheric hands before suddenly breaking out into a distinctive laugh.

"Phantasma, is it too much to ask for you to turn the volume down in the commons area?" a similarly-aged vampiress with purple-tinted skin asked.

"Sorry, Sibella!"

_Why do I have the distinct feeling that this is going to be the least of our problems in the near future?_ Sibella thought as she returned to her book.

* * *

Buried in the peat of Barren Bog, near the Hall of Doom's landing site, lay the mummified remains of a four-armed feminine humanoid. Not all that long ago, this preserved corpse had been Revolta, the Witch of the Web, would-be conqueror of the monster world- at least until her ambitions were thwarted by a bumbling human and his two dogs. Since that night, the witch's body had lain there in the muck and mire, assumed to no longer represent any kind of threat to neither the world of monsters or the one of mortals.

Naturally, this assumption was mistaken for one simple reason- Revolta's spirit still lingered, sustained by her burning anger towards the man who had ruined her scheme and anchored by her mummified corpse. And at that moment, that spirit's attention was focused on the presence of a sorcerer lurking within the skull-like structure near the ruins of her castle.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, here we are- I am now officially throwing my hat into the crack fic ring. As such, I know you have questions (most of them variations on 'What made you think this was a good idea, and where can I get some'), so let's address the big ones…

The JLA isn't really going to get involved in the events of this story. If that especially bothers you, just assume they're off fighting Darkseid or some other major DCU villain. If any notable DCU heroes do show up (which is a big "if"), expect the likes of John Constantine, Black Orchid, Swamp Thing, or Zatanna as opposed to Batman or Superman.

No, the Ghoul School girls aren't going to be completely defenseless against the Legion of Doom, but to say any more would spoil what's to come. What I will say is that if you saw the _OK_ _K.O. _episode "Monster Party", you'll have a pretty good idea of what the Grimwood crew is capable of.

As for where this would (roughly) fit into the tangled labyrinthine mess that is Scooby-Doo continuity, let's put it about a year or two (possibly three) after the events of the original _Ghoul School_ movie.

As for the Legion of Doom's line-up, here's who's showing up for this one:

Lex Luthor  
Scarecrow  
Poison Ivy  
Felix Faust  
Gorilla Grodd  
Black Manta  
Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva version)  
Solomon Grundy  
Sinestro  
Captain Cold  
Killer Croc  
Livewire


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to School

"Why are we here?"

"Like, it's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?"

From her spot in the back of Shaggy's six-wheeled van, Velma raised her palm to her face.

"No- I mean, why are we here in the middle of rural Louisiana?"

"It's, like, a long story-"

"Reah- rong story!" Scooby piped up.

"Does this have something to do with your time as a nomad a few years back?"

"Kinda. Let's just say I've got some apologies to make- ideally in person."

_Oh brother!_ Velma thought.

* * *

A few minutes later, the van pulled up to a wrought-iron gate. Behind it was an impressive brick building perched upon a hill, as if it were silently judging the van and its passengers.

"Calloway Military School? These are the guys you need to-"

"No. It's the place next door."

Before Velma could say anything else, there was a sudden jerk as the van backed up and turned onto a winding side road. Another few minutes later, it pulled up a far dingier gate, behind which sat a decaying mansion. On the nearby stone wall sat a wooden sign, the upper part of which read "MISS GRIMWOOD'S FINISHING SCHOOL FOR" in black letters, the decent penmanship of which provided a vivid contrast with the lower part of the sign. On that portion of the wood was one word: "GHOULS", sloppily written in red spray paint.

"What a dump!" Velma exclaimed.

"Just like I remember it…" Shaggy said to no one in particular.

"Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!" Scooby added.

"All that's missing is Scrappy- wherever he is."

* * *

"Remind me again why I decided to take you under my ruddy wing." a blond-haired man with about three days' worth of stubble muttered as he worked the stick shift of a battered old jeep.

"Because I've got a lot of experience in solving mysteries, and the other members of Mystery Inc. said-" a Great Dane puppy began.

"Just because you've been around a bunch of crooks in rubber monster masks doesn't mean you're cut out for actual occult detective work, Scrappy Doo!" the man replied, almost spitting out the last two words.

"I don't know, John- the little guy's got a lot of moxie for someone his size." a woman replied from the back seat.

"No one asked you, Zatanna! Besides, why are we even out here?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Because Al- er, Swamp Thing said something about, and I quote, 'a perversion of the Green running around in the Barren Bog'."

"Did this…perversion look anything like the tentacled fusion of a cyclops and a potato? Because if it did, then I think I know what it is." Scrappy replied.

"How?"

"Because I've seen it with my own two eyes."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

No, there isn't going to be much (if any) shipping in this fic. As for where Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma fit into things regarding the LoD…well, you'll see, since to say more would probably constitute spoilers.

As for Scrappy's presence here, I was originally not going to include him, with the handwave being that he was with Fred and Daphne and thus off solving mysteries with them. And then I changed my mind and decided to team him up with John Constantine and Zatanna for the time being, because the notion of Constantine being a grumpy reluctant mentor to Scrappy amuses me.

And speaking of the two prominent DCU magicians, Zatanna's probably going to end up as a sort of team mom to the Grimwood girls (especially Tanis), while Constantine is going to have little patience for pretty much everyone not named Miss Grimwood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return of An Old F riend (and Fiend)

"Miss Grimwood! Oh, Miss Grimwood! You'll never guess who's here!" Phantasma exclaimed before breaking out into her hyena-like laugh.

"Who?" a robust woman in a pink dress asked.

"Well, it might be someone else driving a similar vehicle, but I think I saw Coach Shaggy's van at the gate!"

Miss Grimwood blinked.

"Shaggy Rogers? Back here? I never thought I'd see the day, not after his…abrupt resignation following what happened with Revolta."

* * *

"When you told me and the others about your time as a P.E. teacher at a girl's school, I thought it would've been a bit more…fancy than this." Velma grumbled as she stepped out of the van.

"So did I at first, but the place kinda grew on me, Scoob, and Scrappy." Shaggy replied.

"Doesn't change the fact that this place looks like it should've been condemned years ago." came the retort.

"Give it a chance, and you'll see it isn't all that bad."

"I somehow doubt that."

* * *

_I sense a powerful presence behind those metal walls- perhaps one even more powerful than I. Perhaps he can help me get revenge upon those Grimwood girls…_

Within the Hall of Doom, Felix Faust felt a chill work its way down his spine as he sensed a powerful presence nearby.

"Reveal yourself!" he barked.

_Greetings, sorcerer. I am Revolta, the Witch of the Web- or I was before my demise at the hands of some bumbling mortal and his dogs. While my body lies within the depths of the bog, my spirit remains free. _a feminine voice announced in his head.

"And what do you want from me?"

_A partnership._

"What are your terms?"

_You help restore me to life, and I shall make you my right hand man._

The gears began to turn within Faust's head as he thought of just how he could turn this partnership to his advantage and increase his own power.

"Deal."

* * *

"Well, talk about a pleasant surprise. Nice to see you again, Shaggy." Miss Grimwood said as she approached at the scrawny amateur detective.

"Like, nice to see you too, Miss G. Listen, I, uh-"

"I'm listening."

"Scooby and I- we're sorry for deciding to cut and run last time we were here. Guess we weren't thinking straight, right Scoob?"

"Ruh-huh." the Great Dane replied.

Miss Grimwood's eyes focused on the nearby young woman in an orange turtleneck and red skirt.

"Ah, I see you brought a friend. Care to introd-"

"Velma Dinkley." the woman said.

"She's, ah, part of the Mystery Inc. crew." Shaggy added.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Dinkley. Care to join us for some tea?" Miss Grimwood said.

* * *

"It's good to be back in Louisiana!" Killer Croc exclaimed as he, Cheetah, and Deathstroke made their way through Barren Bog.

"Speak for yourself." Cheetah grumbled.

Deathstroke was eerily silent as he marched through the mud, his attention focused solely on a nearby patch of dry ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he could swear he saw something resembling a large green potato with tentacles on its lower end scuttling through the bog.

_Probably a trick of the light._ he thought.

* * *

"Oh, how _fang-tastic_ it is to see you again!" Sibella exclaimed as she and the rest of the Grimwood students noticed their old P.E. teacher enter the commons area.

"We missed you so much!" Tanis added as she ran up to Shaggy with outstretched arms.

"And I missed you too." came the reply.

"So, what brings you back to this neck of the woods?" Phantasma asked.

Shaggy let out a large sigh.

"I came here to apologize for…well, bailing on you all at the drop of a hat after all we went through with Revolta, just because the new students freaked us out."

There was a pregnant silence.

"Apology accepted." Sibella said.

"Wait, what?" Shaggy asked.

"Considering your first reaction to seeing us was to try and flee, your reaction to seeing the then-new arrivals was…understandable. It may not have been the most polite of departures, but we get why you did it."

"Well, um- like, thanks, Sibella."

"But it doesn't matter now, since you're back!" Phantasma whooped before launching into her laugh.

* * *

"Ruddy vehicle, ruddy tires, ruddy roads, ruddy _everything!_" Constantine ranted as he examined the jeep's newly-acquired flat tire.

"Complaining about it won't solve anything." Zatanna retorted.

From his current position on the hood of the jeep, Scrappy's gaze was drawn towards the nearby wrought-iron gate of Calloway Military School.

"Um, guys?"

"What is it this time?!" Constantine snapped.

"I think I know where we can get help."

"What- at that posh-looking place several yards ahead?"

"Not quite."

Constantine's face took on a near-purplish hue.

"Then where, for the grace of God, do you suggest we go?" he snarled.

* * *

Several minutes later, the trio arrived at the front gate of Grimwood's.

"Are you _sure_ that we can get help here?" Zatanna nervously asked as she eyed the building.

"Absolutely positive! It may look like a fixer-upper, but the residents are some of the nicest people I've met!" Scrappy replied.

_I'll believe it when I see it._ Constantine thought as the gate swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting of the Minds

"More friends of yours, I presume?" Miss Grimwood asked Shaggy, the two of them looking out at the trio at the gate through an upper-story window.

Shaggy narrowed his eyes as his gaze focused on the group below.

"Apart from Scrappy, they aren't, like, ringing any bells. Though come to think of it, the lady in the magician outfit seems vaguely familiar."

"_Oi, you! Anyone there?_" a man with a Liverpudlian accent yelled.

Miss Grimwood turned to face her cohort.

"I'll be a few minutes."

* * *

The sound of squishing mud echoed across the Barren Bog as a hulking humanoid mass of plant material trudged its way through the muck and mire, marching in the general direction of Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls.

_They must know of what is to come, lest they be destroyed._ it thought.

From between a pair of cypress trees, the being known as the Grim Creeper watched as the humanoid marched onward.

"Revolta, we may have a…slight complication."

_I am busy, my minion. Whatever you have to tell me can wait._

* * *

Felix Faust wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat upon an errant rock, a shovel propped up against it.

"You didn't tell me this would involve so much manual labor!" he griped as he pointed to a decently-sized hole in the peat.

_I thought you had enough sense to realize that my body would have sunken into the bog by now, and that retrieving it would require actual physical work. But I seem to have overestimated you…_

Faust gritted his teeth as he picked up the shovel again.

"Oh, really? We'll see about _that_!" he proclaimed.

And with that, he began digging like a man possessed, determined to both prove the voice in his head wrong and soothe his wounded pride. Meanwhile, the sound of evil laughter echoed throughout the Barren Bog.

* * *

"Welcome back, Scrappy. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Miss Grimwood." the Great Dane puppy replied.

"And I see you brought friends. Care to introduce us?"

The woman clad in stage magician getup approached Miss Grimwood.

"Zatanna Zatara, at your service. My companion here is John Constantine, and we represent the JLD-"

"The which-what?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Justice League Dark. We're basically the JLA's supernatural response force-"

"So what brings someone like Scrappy Doo to such an establishment?"

"Trust me, I ask that question every day." Constantine replied, earning an elbow to the ribs from Zatanna.

"We, ah, met during a run-in with Gentleman Ghost, since Mystery Inc. happened to be in the area at the time. Seeing as how Scrappy has a surplus of bravery in addition to surprisingly good detective skills, we arranged something with his teammates so that he could work with us and better learn the ropes of dealing with real monsters."

There was a long silence.

"So, what brings you three here?" Miss Grimwood finally asked.

"Vehicle caught a flat and we were hoping to use your phone." Constantine bluntly said.

"…I see. Where is your vehicle right now?"

"Parked outside Calloway Military School next door. Why do you ask?"

"Because it might be a while to get a tow truck out to this neck of the woods, seeing as we're pretty far from the nearest town."

"Let me guess- we're going to have to spend the night in this dump." Constantine grumbled.

"Mister Constantine, would you please not insult my home? After all, how would you like it if I insulted yours? But yes, you probably will have to stay the night."

* * *

"Well, here we are- dry ground at last." Deathstroke muttered as he and the others proceeded onto a decently-sized patch of dried mud.

"About time! Do you know how hard it is to get quicksand out of my fur?!" Cheetah snapped.

"So, now where to?" Killer Croc asked.

Just then, Deathstroke's radio squawked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"_Slade, I, uh, need you to go to someplace called Grimwood's Finishing School for Gh- Girls!_" Faust said from the other end.

"Sounds like a waste of time."

"_Apparently, there's something weird about it that's worth checking out._"

"Very well- but if this turns out to be a fool's errand, then you'll have to deal with both me _and_ Lex. Deathstroke, out."

There was a brief silence.

"And how does he expect us to go somewhere that we don't even know the location of?" Cheetah snarled.

"Maybe we can ask whoever lives there." Croc said, pointing into the distance.

Deathstroke and Cheetah narrowed their eyes and saw a rundown dwelling up ahead.

"For once, he has a good idea." the former snarked.

* * *

Jean Trahan was a simple Cajun soul, eking out a living from hunting alligators in Barren Bog, occasionally capturing what could best be described as spiders with bat wings, and then selling his goods in the nearby towns- gator hides for leather, gator meat for nearby restaurants, and the spiders as novelty items for tourists with too much money. As such, he had no idea of what was to come in the next few minutes.

There was a sound of splintering wood as a large scaly fist broke through Trahan's front door, followed by a cry of "Damnit, Croc!" from someone else.

"Who's there?!" the Cajun shouted as he grabbed a nearby bolt-action rifle.

The remains of the door swung open, revealing a hulking man with scaly skin reminiscent of an alligator's hide, a lithe woman covered in what appeared to be cheetah fur, and an armored man with an odd mask.

"You there! We need directions!" the armored man barked.

"Directions to where?" Trahan replied.

"Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls." the scaly man growled.

"Few miles up the road, right next to Calloway Military School. Look for the dingy-looking mansion with the moat around it."

"Thank you for your help." the armored man said before he and his cohorts marched out.

_If what I've heard about that Grimwood place is true, they're in for a nasty surprise._ Trahan thought as he grabbed a hammer, nails, and some nearby boards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Werebeast Wars

"Um, Winnie, is there something wrong?" Shaggy asked as the school's resident werewolf suddenly snapped to attention.

"Scent on the wind, Coach. Smells like swamp water and some kinda musk- and it's coming from just outside the grounds. I'm gonna check it out." came the reply.

"Like, I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"Besides, it's probably a figment of her imagination." a nearby Velma piped up.

"Ruh-uh. Ri smell it roo." Scooby replied, his muzzle aimed in the opposite direction of Calloway Military School.

"Still believe it's a figment of her imagination?" Shaggy asked.

"…point conceded."

"Want me to go scout ahead?" a nearby Sibella asked.

"Like, go for it."

* * *

"Okay, Croc- what do you see?" Deathstroke asked as he and his cohorts lay on a hillock overlooking the Grimwood place.

"Buncha weird lookin' girls." Croc replied as he peered through a set of binoculars.

"Define 'weird looking'."

"There's a short one all bandaged up like a mummy, a blue translucent one hoverin' a few feet off the ground, one with the Bride of Frankenstein's hairdo-"

"So basically, the students are a bunch of Universal monsters." Cheetah said.

Just then, Croc's head tilted back as he noticed something overhead.

"Um, guys- are bats supposed to be purple?" he asked.

"Not on this planet." Deathstroke snarked.

Moments later, Cheetah began to sniff the air.

"I told you that you should've brought your antihistamines-"

"It's not sniffles, _Slade_. There's a scent on the wind."

"What kind of scent?"

"Werewolf- young one. I'm going in."

"Cheetah, no!" Deathstroke yelled.

"_Cheetah, yes!_"

There was a pregnant pause between Croc and Deathstroke as Cheetah charged towards the school.

"So, now what do we do?" the former asked.

"We got what we came for, so we withdraw and let Cheetah handle things herself."

* * *

"_I AM THE APEX PREDATOR!_" Cheetah whooped as she raced along the Grimwood grounds, her claws extended as she sighted Winnie.

"Bring it, kitty-cat!" the young werewolf replied before breaking into a howl.

"Like, I can't watch!" Shaggy piped up from the sidelines, averting his eyes from the scene.

"Re reither!" Scooby added as he did the same.

"Kick her butt!" Phantasma exclaimed as the fight properly began.

Cheetah roared in pain as Winnie's claws cut a series of cuts and gashes across her chest and shoulder.

"You dirty little-"

Before Winnie could get any further blows in, she found herself pinned to the ground beneath Cheetah's superior strength and weight.

"Yield, and I may yet spare you!" the latter growled.

"_Aaoooooo!_" was the only response.

Operating on sheer instinct, Cheetah pushed down on Winnie's head, exposing the werewolf's throat for the coup de grâce.

"Any final words?" she sneered.

From his spot on the sidelines, Shaggy felt something akin to a switch flipping in his brain, and his usual terror gave way to a burning, righteous anger.

"_GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU- YOU- WHATEVER YOU ARE!_" he screamed as he rushed out towards the fight.

_A brave, but futile gesture._ Cheetah thought as she loosened her hold on Winnie's head, her attention focusing on Shaggy. Fortunately for the young werewolf, her teacher's sudden charge gave her just the opening she needed for her counterstrike…

* * *

"What was that noise?" Tanis asked Miss Grimwood.

"It sounded like a scream of utter agony, as if someone had just taken a wound near or to their eye." came the answer.

"…okay." the little mummy meeped.

* * *

"_I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU! I SHALL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT AND REND THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!_" Cheetah bellowed as she held a hand to her injured eye.

Before Winnie could make a retort, her opponent's hand lashed out, inflicting cuts and gashes to the werewolf's own chest and shoulders.

"We shall meet again, wolf! And next time, only one of us shall walk away!"

And with that, Cheetah ran off, trying desperately to pick up both Croc and Deathstroke's scent trails. Meanwhile, a tense silence settled over the Grimwood grounds.

"…who was that?" Elsa asked.

"Beats me, but something seems familiar about her- like I've seen her on the news or something."

Right on cue, Phantasma floated up to her friend.

"Winnie, are you okay? How badly-"

"First aid'd be nice right about now." the werewolf replied, her face contorting into a pained grimace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In For A Penny, In For A Pound

Faust looked into the hole he had finally dug in the peat. Before him was a corpse of a woman with four arms, her skin tanned like leather by the conditions of the Barren Bog.

_Good work, partner. Now, all we have to do is wait._ Revolta whispered inside Faust's head.

"Wait for what?"

_For the stars to be right, so that my body and soul may be reunited._

"And where exactly do you want me to put your body?"

_I trust that you will find a safe place for it._

* * *

"I swear, that thing's been staring at me ever since we got here. It's like it's silently judging me." Constantine grumbled as a small green dragon glared at him.

"Gee, I wonder why…" a nearby Scrappy snarked.

"Listen here, you little-"

"He's got a point, John. You've been acting like a pill- more so than usual, anyways." Zatanna replied.

Just before Constantine could make a comeback, the door to the commons area opened, and in stepped Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, and four members of the student body.

"No offense, kid, but you look like hell right now." the JLD's resident Brit said as he eyed Winnie's injuries.

"Yeah, but I _won_." came the retort.

"Won what?"

"Fight with a werecat."

"Describe this…werecat for us."

"She looked like she was about- oh, just under six feet, wore a black leotard, and I think she had leopard spots on her body." Shaggy replied.

Constantine let out a groan.

"Of course this sort of thing would happen- we go in to investigate Swamp Thing business, and then we find out that one of the League's usual adversaries in town."

"How _bat_ is the situation?" Sibella asked.

"One- that pun probably qualifies as a hanging offense in some jurisdictions. Two- your friend here's probably gotten on the bad side of the Cheetah, aka a being who can keep up with a _literal Amazon demigod_."

"And speaking from experience, supervillains don't usually travel alone." Zatanna added.

Sibella raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I did a little scouting flight before this…'Cheetah' character launched her attack. It looked like she was with some giant hulking brute with scaly skin and a regular human in armor."

Constantine grit his teeth.

"At this rate, I won't be surprised if the entire Legion of Doom is here!"

"Maybe you should've just _written a letter_ instead of coming down here to apologize! That way, we'd be safely out of the way of this sort of danger!" Velma yelled, grabbing Shaggy by his shirt collar.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." came the reply.

"Reah- rood idea!" Scooby added.

"Well, we can't just run and leave the girls to fend for themselves!" Scrappy piped up.

* * *

"I may be the master of fear, but that…thing is starting to creep me out." Scarecrow said as he looked at the four-armed bog body standing at Lex Luthor's spot in the main meeting room.

"Seconded- that thing belongs in a museum, not serving as a piece of macabre interior decoration." Captain Cold replied.

"And yet you tolerate Solomon Grundy's presence…" a nearby Sinestro said.

"Difference is that Grundy pulls his weight around here. Now, all in favor of burning that thing, say 'Aye'." Captain Cold retorted.

Right on cue, Felix Faust stormed in.

"You won't lay a _finger_ on the Witch of the Web!" he shouted.

A nearby Poison Ivy mouthed 'cuckoo' to Scarecrow, earning a chuckle from her comrade. Shortly thereafter, Luthor himself entered the room, seemingly oblivious to the new addition.

"Now then, let us discuss the reports from our initial scouting par-"

It was at that moment that Lex did a double take, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull as he saw the mummified witch propped up behind _his_ podium.

"Whichever of you miscreants put that there, get rid of it ASAP! Burn it, bury it, throw it in a storeroom- I don't particularly care as long as it's out of my sight!"

* * *

"Owwww_aaoooooo_! That really stings!" Winnie howled.

"Well, you're the one who decided to take on Cheetah, now aren't you?" Velma said as she applied disinfectant to the young werewolf's injuries.

"Didn't think it'd hurt this much…"

"Like, how's she doing?" a nearby Shaggy asked.

"She'll be up and about in a few hours. Now pass me those bandages."

Shaggy gave a quick nod and handed his fellow Mystery Inc. member a roll of gauze.

* * *

"So, what's the plan regarding that ghoul school Slade mentioned in his reports?" Scarecrow asked.

"We send in Deathstroke, Croc, Sinestro, and Manta." Luthor replied.

"What am I- chopped liver?!" a nearby Livewire groused.

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Willis." Luthor retorted.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

In the words of Heath Ledger's Joker, "And here we go." As for what's coming up next- well, to say more would ruin the surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shaggy Goes Ballistic

"Well, look on the bright side, Scoob- at least things can't get any worse." Shaggy said as he looked at the Grimwood garden, watching as Constantine and Sibella were discussing something or other.

"Shaggy, it can _always_ get worse." a nearby Velma replied.

"Like, how much worse?"

"_This much worse!_" a booming voice replied.

Shaggy turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw the assembled supervillains standing right in front of him.

"I gotta learn to stop tempting fate like that." Shaggy meeped.

"Relma, Raggy- run!" Scooby exclaimed as he bolted towards the school proper.

"Like, you don't have to tell me twice!"

* * *

"Oh, this is just _fang-tastic_." Sibella groused as she saw just who had gatecrashed the school.

"Well, don't just stand there! Do something!" Constantine snapped.

As if in response, Sibella promptly turned into a bat, picked up the JLD's resident occult detective by his coat collar, and flew away just as a large rock sailed through the air and landed where she and Constantine had been mere moments ago.

_ Five quid says whoever did that's going to-_

Sibella promptly veered off to the side, dodging another inbound rock.

"Give a bit of warning next ti-"

A third rock went flying upwards, this one barely missing the sole of Constantine's shoe.

"Get us out of here!" he screamed.

As if in reply, Sibella let out a screech and climbed upwards.

* * *

"Dammit, Croc- you're supposed the rocks _at_ your target, not _near_ them!" Black Manta snapped.

"Not my problem that bat won't stay still!" came the retort.

"We'll deal with the bat later! Right now, we've got other targets to deal with!" Deathstroke said.

"And how do you expect us to-"

"Sinestro and I'll go in first, then you and Croc can mop up whoever's left. Now, let's get to work."

"Dibs on the Frankenstein brat!" Manta exclaimed as he charged at Elsa.

From a nearby vantage point, Winnie eagerly watched as her classmate proceeded to slug it out with her armored opponent, the sounds of fists clashing against metal and flesh respectively.

"Show that guy what you've got! _Aaoooooo!_"

In the midst of the fight below, Manta's attention was drawn to the sudden wolf howl.

"What the dev-"

Before he could even finish the statement, Elsa's fist smashed into the side of his helmet, punching a hole in the metal.

"You little creep! When I'm finished with you, your pieces'll be so scattered that it'll be years before they can put you back together again!"

* * *

Up in the air, Constantine's face contorted into an expression of pure contempt as he heard Manta's proclamation towards Elsa.

_Sod it- he'd do it for me if it was my kid._ he thought.

He turned his attention upwards to Sibella.

"Let me go over here."

The young vampiress let out a series of indignant screeches and squawks.

"Look, I've got my ways of patching myself up- just let me go!"

Sibella rolled her eyes and then let her grip slacken, sending Constantine plummeting on a course directly over Black Manta.

* * *

Elsa let out a groan as Manta knocked her back into a crabapple tree.

"So, spawn of Frankenstein, now you see that evil will always triumph. Because good is dumb!"

"_YOU WANT TO RETHINK THAT, MISTER 'I MUST KILL THE SEA'?!_"

Manta looked up and saw John Constantine falling towards him, feet extended in position for the mother of all dropkicks.

_Oh crap._ he thought just before the free-falling Brit made impact.

* * *

"Y'know, I'd rather deal with Revolta again than fight these guys! At least with her, it was just one wicked witch as opposed to an entire band of baddies!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Elsa worked on building a barricade from various bits of furniture.

"Um, Coach Rogers?"

"Yes, Miss Zatara?"

"I suggest we fall back to the upper floor in the event that our opponents manage to break through."

"Like, you're the boss!"

Just then, Phantasma phased out of one of the walls.

"Y'know, this is actually kinda exhilarating!" she exclaimed before breaking into her distinctive laugh.

"Maybe it is for you, but the rest of us- like, if we see another supervillain, it'll be far too soon!" Shaggy replied.

Suddenly, there was a sound of splintering wood as Deathstroke kicked in the door.

"Oh, how cute of them, thinking _that_ would stop us. Sinestro, would you be kind enough to clear this up?" he sneered.

The former member of the Green Lantern Corps nodded, and the barricade was soon engulfed by yellow light. A moment later, its constituent parts were scattered across the room.

"Now, let's finish th-"

Before Deathstroke could finish, he found his gun snared in a linen bandage.

"What the devil?!"

"_You can't hurt Shaggy!_" a little girl's voice proclaimed.

Deathstroke turned his head to see a short mummy with a pink bow on the top of its head, clutching onto her end of the bandage like a lasso.

"Insolent child!"

"My name is Tanis!"

And with that, Tanis pulled on her end of the bandage, yanking the gun from the villain's hands and sending it clattering across the floor.

"Now, Phanty!" she exclaimed.

The blue ghostly girl grinned as she lunged at Deathstroke, ready to assume control of the Legion of Doom's main enforcer, puppeteering him into fighting his fellow villains. However, as she closed the gap, she was struck by a sudden burning sensation, agony coursing throughout her ectoplasmic body as she attempted to phase through her target's armor.

"You're not the first to try that little stunt, kid. The armor? It's made of a composite blend containing Nth metal- or as I like to call it, the ghost equivalent of kryptonite."

Phantasma let out a pained groan as Deathstroke drew his sword.

"And now you can probably guess what this blade's made of."

The screams of Grimwood's resident phantom echoed throughout the foyer as the sword sliced through her body, leaving deep gaps wherever it struck. And from his spot on the second floor, Shaggy felt pure white-hot rage coursing through him as he saw the scene.

"Congratulations, bastard- you asked for it." he growled.

"Coach Rogers, let's not do anything rash. I've handled situations like this in the past, so let me deal with this."

Zatanna's plea fell on deaf ears as her cohort planned out his attack.

_Okay, let's review. Since that mask doesn't have an eye hole on the left side, he's got one hell of a blind spot- so that's the side I gotta strike from. But how d-_

The gears began to turn in Shaggy's head as he plotted his trajectory.

_One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready_-

And with that, he vaulted over the bannister, his feet in the proper position for what he was going to inflict. As he made his descent, four words echoed through the foyer: "AND HERE I GO!"

"He'll get himself killed…" Zatanna muttered under her breath.

Just then, Sinestro floated up to confront the magician.

"Any last words, Miss Zatara?"

"Yeah- how about we take this _mano a mano_? Unless you're too much of a coward to take me on hand-to-hand, that is."

No sooner had the words left Zatanna's mouth than did Sinestro's cool and collected demeanor evaporate, leaving only roiling anger behind.

"_You will be annihilated!_" he screamed, generating an energy construct in the shape of a massive fist.

"Bring it, Snidely Whiplash!" Zatanna retorted as she took flight.

* * *

Behind his mask, Deathstroke grinned as he prepared to strike the final blow against Phantasma.

"Any final words?" he sneered.

"_AND HERE I GO!_" a voice screamed from above.

Deathstroke tilted his head back to see a scrawny man in a green shirt and red pants in mid-dropkick, heading right for the left side of his face.

"Oh, son of a-"

Before the villain could finish his sentence, Shaggy landed right on target. And despite his attacker's inferior weight, Deathstroke was soon sent sprawling across the floor.

"Phanty- get out of here!" Shaggy exclaimed.

The wounded ghost girl nodded and phased back through the wall, leaving Shaggy alone with Zatanna and the two members of the Legion of Doom.

"You've got moxie, kid- but you're still punching above your weight class. Either you've got a death wish, or you're suicidally stupid." Deathstroke snarked as he got back up.

"Let's get one thing straight, _punk_. Nobody- and I mean _nobody_\- hurts my students. Right now, you've got two choices. Option 1- you walk away. Option 2- I walk on your face." Shaggy retorted.

"Like you could even keep up with me- because I'm stronger, tougher, faster, smarter, and more agile than you'll _ever_ be."

From her spot across the room, Tanis closed her eyes in hopes of not seeing her favorite teacher meet his death.

* * *

_Okay- time to break out the old gymnastics moves_.

As Deathstroke's sword descended towards him, Shaggy broke out into a forward roll, dodging the deadly blade just the nick of time. A moment later, a wave of schadenfreude coursed through him as he saw his opponent struggling to remove his sword from where it had embedded itself in the floorboards.

"What was that about you being stronger than I'd ever be?"

Deathstroke let out a growl at the remark.

"Like, maybe you need to work on your leverage!"

"Keep running your mouth, hippie! I've got other weapons!"

As if to emphasize his point, the villain grabbed his bo staff from behind his back, taking a moment to twirl it in an effort to intimidate Shaggy.

"Let's end this, you and I. After all, I've more important things to do."

Before Shaggy could make his next move, Deathstroke lashed out with the staff, landing a series of solid blows to his face and chest. Before he could strike again, there was a sound of splintering wood as Zatanna and Sinestro _slammed_ into the floor, the latter falling through the newly-formed hole in the floorboards all the way to the basement.

"And stay down!" the magician yelled into the aperture.

_Always focus on the most powerful one in the room._ Deathstroke thought as he focused on Zatanna, his attention no longer on Shaggy.

* * *

_This is either the bravest thing I've done or the dumbest._ Shaggy thought as he slipped out of Deathstroke's line of sight. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a cowering mummy hiding in the corner.

"Tanis?" he whispered.

The mummy perked up.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I'm gonna need you to be brave here. See, I'm gonna jump on Mister Tall, Dark, and Masked's back in a few minutes. And while he's flailing around trying to toss me off, I need you to do that lasso trick with your wrappings again- except this time, I need you to get around his leg, right above his foot."

"And then what?"

"Pull as hard as you can."

Tanis nodded as Shaggy continued onward.

* * *

"I see you've kept yourself sharp in the martial arts as well as the magical ones." Deathstroke said as he countered a blow from Zatanna.

"Spare me the commentary, Slade." came the retort.

"What're you going to do- cast a spell on me? Let's see if we can't fix that."

Before Zatanna could make a reply, she winced in pain as Deathstroke's staff hit her in the gut.

"You- you _dirty rat!_" she wheezed.

"Who said I fought fair, Miss Fishnets and Top H-"

Deathstroke's comment was promptly cut off as Shaggy jumped onto his back.

"Guess turnabout is fair play!" the latter exclaimed.

"_GET OFF!_" the former barked.

Shaggy promptly turned his head towards the corner.

"NOW!"

Right on cue, Tanis threw another length of wrapping like a lasso, this time entangling around Deathstroke's calf just as Shaggy leapt off.

"What are you doing?!"

Tanis jerked on her end of the wrapping, and Deathstroke fell backwards onto the floor, his staff clattering as it fell out of his hand.

"This…this shouldn't be possible! I've gone toe-to-toe with the Titans and the JLA- and I get bested by an untrained hippie and an undead child!"

Just then, Croc burst in through what was left of the door.

"Slade, that British guy in the trenchcoat knocked Manta out cold and-"

"Then carry him back to base! I'll be right behind with Sinestro- once I find him, that is!"

"_You do realize I can get back to the Hall of Doom on my own, right?_" the former Green Lantern replied from the bottom of the hole.

"Then let's stop wasting time and get moving!"

Just then, Deathstroke turned to face Shaggy.

"This isn't over, hippie. Not by a long shot."

"Like, I hope you're wrong!" Shaggy replied, the rage and adrenaline finally wearing off.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Regarding Shaggy's using his gymnastics skills to dodge Deathstroke's sword, Mystery Inc's resident coward is canonically a good gymnast as established in _What a Night for a Knight. _As for who the "he" in Constantine's mental comment is, it's (unsurprisingly) the DCU's version of Frankenstein (a member of, at various times, the Creature Commandos, the Seven Soldiers of Victory and Justice League Dark). For our purposes, he is also this fic's version of Frankenteen Senior from the original 1988 version of _Ghoul School_.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Recovery and Revelations

"And that's about the shape of things, Miss Grimwood. For whatever reason, your school is directly in the sights of thirteen of the world's most dangerous criminals." Constantine said.

"But why would this 'Legion of Doom' be so interested in a finishing school for girl ghouls?" came the reply.

"Miss Grimwood, let me be frank with you. The reason me and my colleagues were in the area in the first place was because an old friend of ours named Alec Holland tipped us off to something involving the Green in the Barren Bog."

The headmistress of the finishing school rubbed her chin in thought.

"Can you describe him to me?"

"He's a tall bloke- probably big as Killer Croc. Beyond that, he's a bit… unusual-looking even by the standards of your student body."

"How unusual-looking?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Best way I can describe him is that he's…well, a swamp thing."

* * *

_So, Creeper- what was this 'complication' you wished to tell me about? _Revolta said within the Grim Creeper's mind.

"We have an interloper in our midst!"

_Then deal with them!_

"That's the problem- the interloper is far more powerful than I!"

_Who is it, then?!_

"It's the embodiment of the Green- the Swamp Thing!"

…_I will deal with him _personally_ once I am restored_.

* * *

Despite its name, the Barren Bog was far from being truly barren. Cypress trees, milkweed, saw grass, sassafras, Spanish moss, and a host of other plants flourished within it, along with a slew of fauna such as alligators, snakes, various and sundry waterfowl, otters, turtles, and insects of all kinds. It was through this rich, undeveloped expanse of marshland that the being once known as Alec Holland marched, unwavering in his slow advance towards the bog's outermost boundary and an awaiting dirt road.

* * *

"That's an impressive shiner you've got there, Shaggy." Velma said as she looked at her long-time friend in the school infirmary.

"It was, like, for a good cause."

As if to emphasize his point, Shaggy pointed towards a nearby Phantasma, the Nth Metal-inflicted gaps in her spectral body slowly being patched with fresh ectoplasm. Just then, Zatanna walked in, also sporting a black eye.

"Let me help with your friend here, Coach Rogers." she said.

There was a brief silence as the JLD's resident stage magician raised her hands.

"Laeh Amsatnahp!" she proclaimed.

There was a sudden rush of ectoplasm as the wounds were closed in seconds, with the end result being that Phantasma looked as though she had never been wounded in the first place. From his spot in the infirmary, Shaggy's eyes were wide as saucers.

"…like, wow!"

* * *

Heavy footfalls echoed across the landscape as Swamp Thing continued his trek, leaving a trail of muck and mud behind him as he continued onward up the dirt road. Before him was a battered road sign, the words "GRIMWOOD FINISHING SCHOOL- 15 MILES" written in long-faded letters.

"So, Rappy- how've rou been?" Scooby asked.

* * *

"Pretty good, Uncle Scooby! I mean, working with the JLD's like working with you and the others, except the mysteries are bigger and there's always a greater element of danger!"

"How ruch greater?"

"Well, there was that one time we had to prevent a cult from opening up a chest full of demons-"

"Remons?!"

"And then there was the time we squared off against the Floronic Man!"

"Why must you scare us like that?!" a nearby Shaggy asked.

"Relax- I can handle myself! Just ask Floronic Man about being on the receiving end of my puppy power!"

"Roh brother!"

* * *

"Jamal, do you see what I see?"

A young black man in a blue uniform turned around.

"See what, Baxter?"

"That thing walking up the road!" another young man in an identical uniform asked.

Jamal's eyes practically bugged out of his skull as he saw a bipedal mass of vegetation proceeding up towards Calloway Military School.

"A-A-Affirmative." the cadet stammered as he saw the thing turn onto the road towards the neighboring finishing school.

* * *

"…and that's how Coach and his dogs saved us from Revolta!" Elsa proudly proclaimed to a nearby Constantine.

There was a brief silence from the trenchcoat-clad Brit.

"I see. Tell me, Miss Frankenstein- are there any other threats like this Revolta figure out there?"

Before Elsa could give a reply, a cry of "_GANGWAY!_" filled the air, accompanied by the sight of Shaggy carrying Scooby in his arms.

"What's got them in a tizzy?" Constantine asked.

"Like, there's a giant plant man at the gate!" Shaggy replied, not pausing for a moment as he made his way towards the school building.

Constantine let out a slight chuckle.

"Alec, you certainly know how to make an entrance." he said before proceeding to get up.

* * *

_Who are those cowards?_ Swamp Thing thought as he saw a man and his dog run for their lives away from him.

Just then, a familiar face approached him.

"Hello, old chum. What brings you here to this humble establishment?" Constantine said

"There is something stirring in the Barren Bog, and I must inform Miss Grimwood of it." the former Doctor Holland replied.

* * *

"Pleasure to meet you in person, Doctor Holland. What brings you up to my humble abode?" Miss Grimwood asked, a cup of toadstool tea in her hand.

"My ex-wife and I were drawn here by perversions of the Green and of the Black."

"Would you be kind enough to explain what these 'perversions' are?"

"The Witch of the Web still lingers in the Barren Bog, striving to return her spirit to her body- presumably so she can create more abominations like her spider-bats or another Grim Creeper."

The sound of a shattering teacup filled Miss Grimwood's office.

"Revolta…she still lives?"

"Not quite yet, but she has a very powerful pawn striving to ensure that she defies the forces of life and death."

Miss Grimwood's jaw clenched.

"We will aid you in any way we can." she said.

"I accept, under one condition."

"And that is?"

Swamp Thing reached into a "pocket" and pulled out a photograph of a white-haired teenage girl.

"I wish for you to take in my beloved Tefé as a student- she needs to be around more people her age, and I'm not sure that groups like the Titans are good role models."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Before anyone asks, Swamp Thing's daughter Tefé Holland is a canon character from the comics, while the "ex-wife" mentioned is none other than Abigail Arcane, who in the _New 52_ continuity, became an avatar of the Black (read: the primordial force of death, rot, and decay). Also, I am aware that I'm probably oversimplifying a lot of Swamp Thing's lore, but delving into that particular tangled mess is beyond my pay grade.

As for why Swamp Thing is showing up here, let's just say that he and the Grim Creeper are going to have a significant confrontation down the road, plus I'm planning on him having an interesting dynamic with Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Servants of the Green

A gentle breeze wafted through the Barren Bog, shaking the branches of the cypress trees while the swamp grass waved in the pale moonlight. Where perpetual gray clouds had previously hung over the wetland, and Revolta's spider-bats had blighted the local wildlife, the land had begun to heal from the witch's influence. However, remnants of the Witch of the Web's control over the bog remained- the Venus Spy Traps and the entity known as the Grim Creeper. And on this night, the Grim Creeper was being hunted.

_It's close- I can sense the corruption and rot from here._ Poison Ivy thought as she stalked through the darkness, her wrist-mounted crossbow armed and loaded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could swear she saw _something_ scuttle around in the darkness, but her attention soon shifted to something closer- a long-stemmed plant topped by three leaves, with a single eye in the dead center. There was a quiet _THWIP!_ as the crossbow discharged, the bolt landing right in the stem and releasing the contents of its hollow shaft directly into the plant's vascular system.

_I see what you see._ Ivy thought as she reached out through her connection to the Green, her mind soon receiving a live feed of sorts from not only the strange plant's eye, but from a sort of network of similar plants across the bog and even near the Grimwood school.

* * *

_An old sign proclaiming "LANDS NOW BEING RECLAIMED" long since overtaken by Spanish moss the Hall of Doom sitting in the muck and mud the remains of a strangely European castle a small patch of crops sitting by a decaying mansion-_

* * *

Poison Ivy fell to her knees and clutched her head as she was overtaken by sensory overload, desperately trying to filter the images she receiving lest she go completely mad.

"And blow, blow from the Okeechobee, all the way up to Micanopy. Blow across the home of the Seminole, the alligators and the gar…" she quietly sang to herself as she curled up into the fetal position and began rocking herself.

After what seemed like an eternity, the torrent of images finally slowed. Ivy stood back up and reloaded her crossbow, now firmly aware of her quarry's position. Soon, the hunt would be over, and the last of Revolta's legacy would be gone.

* * *

The Grim Creeper paused as he felt something in his mind- or rather, the absence of something. Gone was his connection to his Venus Spy Traps, leaving behind a colossal mental gap. As such, he barely perceived the vibrations of footfalls coursing through the ground, or the quiet _THWIP!_ that resounded through the air. What he did feel, however, was the sensation of something piercing through his skin, and the flow of pheromones through his xylem.

"_So, you're the twisted thing that the 'Witch of the Web' created._" a feminine voice purred from just out of sight.

"How do you know such things?"

"_One of my associates will not shut up about that bog body he dug up. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I am Poison Ivy, servant of the Green. And you, in turn, shall serve me._"

"Yes, my mistress…" the Grim Creeper droned.

"_Of course, since I'd rather you not give the game away, you shall act as though you're still Revolta's flunky. Are we clear?_"

"Crystal."

"_Good. We shall discuss things further at another time._"

* * *

"Zoinks! Like, he's back, Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby saw Swamp Thing once again.

"Are you two going to do this every single time you see me? Because you do realize I'm one of the good guys, right?" the Green's avatar wearily asked.

"Don't take it personally, Mister-" Velma began.

"It's _Doctor_\- Doctor Alec Holland."

Velma's eyes lit up.

"_The _Alec Holland? Let me just say I've read your book about the potential applications of bio-restoration cover-to-cover at least three times…"

_I wonder how often Ray Palmer gets this kind of reaction during his day job. Or Martin Stein, for that matter._ Swamp Thing thought as Velma rambled on.

"Please, Miss-"

"Dinkley. Velma Dinkley, Mystery Inc."

"Please, Miss Dinkley, let's talk of something else besides my old work."

"Such as?"

"How the Hex Girls are surprisingly good for a…I believe the term is 'eco-Goth'?"

"How'd you get to be a fan of the Hex Girls anyways?" a nearby Constantine asked.

"…my daughter's a fan." Swamp Thing half-mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bad Moon on the Rise

The moon was full over the bog as Felix Faust brought Revolta's body to a sizable table-like rock surrounded by bones both human and animal. Ahead of him was a terrified man- a local Cajun knowledgable in the ancient sites that had existed before even the native tribes.

"Are you sure you want to be here, _mon ami_?" the guide asked, his voice quavering.

"Absolutely." Faust replied.

An eerie silence settled over the scene as Revolta's body was lain upon the rock.

"The stars are right, and all the pieces are in place. All that is needed now is one final catalyst- blood." Faust said, muttering the words "as long as it isn't mine" under his breath.

Before the guide could make it any significant distance, the twin tendrils of the Grim Creeper shot out from the darkness and wrapped around his feet.

"Now, we can begin the ritual."

And with that, Faust dragged his victim onto the slab and drew a wicked-looking ritual dagger from his robes, while the Grim Creeper recited a chant in some long-dead tongue. The last thing the guide saw before the blade descended were storm clouds suddenly gathering above the bog…

* * *

In his room at Grimwood's, Shaggy suddenly bolted upright in his bed, screaming his head off as a near-deafening peal of thunder accompanied by a familiar evil laugh echoed outside. A moment later, the door was slammed open as Scooby ran into the room.

"Raggy- are rou rokay?" the Great Dane worriedly asked.

* * *

On the sofa bed in one of the guest rooms, a suddenly-awakened John Constantine felt his heart begin to race as he felt a malign presence outside. On the main bed, Zatanna tossed and turned as if she was caught in the midst of a nightmare, while Scrappy slept peacefully in the makeshift bed he'd made in a dresser drawer.

* * *

In five separate rooms, five girl ghouls suddenly snapped awake as their minds were filled by long-buried memories of their time under Revolta's control, along with nightmarish visions of the future- namely a world under the Witch of the Web's control, a revoltized Legion of Doom serving as the evil SWAT team she had once planned on making the girls into.

* * *

Out near the school garden, Swamp Thing raised his head as he saw the dry lightning roiling in the sky in the general direction of the Barren Bog. As he looked up, he noticed that the sky had become dominated by an abnormally bright blood moon.

_So, it has been done. The Witch of the Web lives once more, and all that stands between her and victory is three actually qualified people, five monstrous schoolgirls- powerful ones, but schoolgirls nonetheless- a cowardly man and his equally cowardly dog, a puppy whose enthusiasm exceeds his skill, a small and temperamental dragon, and Velma Dinkley. _he thought.

* * *

Both Felix Faust and the Grim Creeper grinned broadly as the resurrected Revolta rose from the slab.

"Welcome back, my mistress!" the latter proclaimed.

"A pleasure to see you too, Creeper."

"I hate to interrupt this heartwarming reunion, but I believe I was offered a partnership-" Faust began.

"I am Revolta, the Witch of the Web, would-be ruler of all monsterdom and hopefully the mortal world too, warper of minds and both the Green and the Red! I lie. A lot."

_So this is what it's like to be on the receiving end of the scam…_ Faust thought in a rare moment of introspection before proceeding to run from the freshly-revived four-armed witch as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Regarding the "so this is what it's like to be on the receiving end of the scam" line, apparently Felix Faust's schtick in the comics is that he sells his soul to various demonic entities in exchange for knowledge and/or power and then proceeds to buy it right back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Beware Your Fears Made Into Light

"So, the whole reason we came out here ended up backfiring in your face?" Livewire said before breaking out into laughter, banging her fists against the table on her side of the Hall of Doom's main meeting room.

"…regrettably, yes." Faust said.

"Regardless, we now have a much bigger problem with this…Revolta running around. And that's in addition to those schoolgirls who defeated five of our heaviest hitters!" Lex proclaimed.

"In my defense, I tried to stop Cheetah from launching her attack-" Deathstroke began.

"Solomon Grundy want to know why he wasn't invited to deal with girl ghouls!"

"Back to the topic at hand, we shall take precautions for if and when Revolta strikes. Scarecrow, set up some fear gas mines around the perimeter. Captain Cold, you, Black Manta, Deathstroke, and Grundy will be on sentry duty at said perimeter. Livewire, you, Grodd, Cheetah, Croc, and I shall defend the interior of the Hall if it comes to it."

"And where do Sinestro and I fit into this?" Poison Ivy asked.

Lex's eyes lit up.

"Deathstroke, tell me about the hippie who defeated you."

"Up until I started going at that ghost girl, he seemed like the guy who, if you left him in a room with his own shadow, would somehow find a way to scare himself silly. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a theory I want to test out."

"You still didn't tell _us_ what we're supposed to do." Sinestro piped up.

"Sinestro, you can rest up. As for you, Ivy…"

* * *

_Lex, are you familiar with the definition of insanity?_ Poison Ivy thought as she clambered over the front wall of Grimwood's, glancing back to confirm that the 2 1/2 ton truck she had "borrowed" from Calloway's motor pool with the help of her pheromone dust was definitively out view from the school. Once she'd confirmed it to her satisfaction, there was a quiet _THUMP!_ as she gracefully landed on the grass of the school grounds. A quick glance ahead revealed her target in the middle of a morning jog.

_Piece of cake._ she thought as she moved in.

* * *

_Maybe I should formally start teaching here again. I mean, it's a steady paycheck, the students get along with me and Scoob, and I can probably moonlight as a private eye if I ever need to scratch that particular itch._ Shaggy thought as he rounded a corner. Just then, he heard a quiet blowing sound from some nearby bushes, followed by the sudden appearance of a pinkish dust and the sensation of his mind clouding up.

"_Listen to me well, servant._" a woman's voice intoned.

"Like, I'm all ears." Shaggy droned.

"_Excellent. Now, turn around and behold me._"

Shaggy did so, and his eyes practically bugged out of his skull as he saw Ivy.

" Have I, like, died and gone to Heaven?" he asked.

"Not quite. Anyways, I need you to follow me, since I have some friends who want to meet you."

"You're the boss." Shaggy said as he followed Ivy to the hidden truck.

* * *

"So, what's this plan of yours, Luthor?" a ringless Sinestro groused.

"You'll see once Ivy ret-"

Lex was soon cut off by the sound of a truck horn.

"That must be them. Now, to see if I'm right on this one…"

Right on cue, Ivy and the pheromone-influenced Shaggy entered the main meeting room.

"Okay, Luthor- I brought you your test subject, so what's the experiment?"

Lex smirked as he reached into his pocket and removed Sinestro's ring. A moment later, the ring floated away, passing Sinestro by before it began to hover in front of Shaggy.

_Norville Rogers of Earth, you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps._

The namesake of the Corps in question looked at the new recruit with an expression that was equal parts confusion and contempt.

"And whom, pray tell, could this being scare?" he sneered.

"Like, myself! Scoob and I scare ourselves silly all the time!" Shaggy replied, still under the pheromone dust-induced haze.

A nearby Lex turned to face Sinestro, a massive smirk on the former's face.

"Well, what are you going to do when the dust wears off?" Sinestro retorted.

As if in reply, Gorilla Grodd entered the room, his gaze focused firmly on Shaggy.

"Me and my big mouth." Sinestro grumbled.

* * *

"Okay, I'm officially getting worried. It's been two-and-a-half hours, and Shaggy still hasn't returned from his jog." Velma said to a nearby Miss Grimwood.

"Is Raggy rin rouble?" Scooby piped up.

A dour expression materialized on Miss Grimwood's face.

"The day of the Revolta incident, Shaggy decided that he'd take the girls on a field trip. What he didn't tell me was that it was to the Barren Bog and thus delivering my students to Revolta's doorstep."

"You think that this Revolta character might be responsible this time too?"

Just then, Swamp Thing walked in.

"No- unless the Witch of the Web is using pheromones now."

He turned his attention to the school's headmistress.

"Miss Grimwood, Coach Rogers is in great danger. If the source of the pheromones is the one I think it is, then he may have gone directly to the Legion of Doom."

Miss Grimwood's jaw went slack.

"Take what you need, Doctor Holland." she said after a long silence.

* * *

"Bloody hell, it's awfully cramped in here!" Constantine grumbled as he tried to position himself in the back of Shaggy's van.

"_Aaoooooo!_ You're standing on my foot!" Winnie groused.

"I say we draw straws to see who has to ride on the roof with Doctor Holland!" Sibella proclaimed.

"Guess this is one of the perks of selective tangibility!" Phantasma cackled.

"Miss Zatanna, you're stepping on my wrapping!" Tanis cried out.

From her spot in the driver's seat, Velma's expression grew increasingly irate as the noise from the back filled her ears.

"The things I do for my friends…" she grumbled as she started the engine.

As the van made its way down the side road, three words could be heard from the passenger side: "_SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO!_"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

No, Yellow Lantern Shaggy is not something I made up for this fic. This actually happened in Issue 12 of _Scooby-Doo Team-Up_, where Sinestro's ring outright _left_ him and went to Shaggy for the same rationale as given here (namely that Shaggy and Scooby scare themselves silly on such a regular basis). Yes, I am aware that the _Scooby-Doo Team-Up_ comics are of dubious canonicity at best, but on the other hand, they are also official _Scooby-Doo_ material.

Also, in case you're wondering, this particular plot point was foreshadowed in the fic's title, since "In blackest day, in brightest night" are the opening words of the Sinestro Corps oath.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Don't You Know It's Terror Time

A shudder ran through the van as it hit a bump on the road towards the Barren Bog, prompting Velma to curse up a blue streak and Zatanna and Sibella to cover Tanis and Winnie's ears respectively.

"You watch your language!" Zatanna snapped.

"Not my problem this thing handles like a school bus with a faulty suspension, especially with Doctor Holland riding on the roof!" Velma retorted, emphasizing the words "Doctor Holland" like most people would emphasize the word "rattlesnakes".

"Miss Dinkley-" Phantasma began.

"_WHAT?!_"

"There's a guy standing _RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!_"

Velma slammed on the brakes, stopping a good several feet of the person in question. In the glow of the headlights, she could make out the outline of a lean man with an old-timey farmer's hat atop his head.

"That could've been a lot worse!" Zatanna sighed.

"Thanks for the intel, Captain Ruddy Obvious!" Constantine snarled.

"Isn't someone going to, y'know, _help_ the poor guy?" Scrappy asked as he climbed atop Winnie's head.

* * *

"This is your fault, John." Zatanna groused as she, Constantine, and Sibella stepped out of the van.

"My fault? Blame Alec for not getting in the back of the van like a ruddy civilized person!"

"It was cramped enough as it was!"

"Well, perhaps he should ruddy _walk_!"

A red-faced Sibella took a deep breath and let out a screech.

_Is this what's it like to be on the business end of a canary cry?_ Constantine thought as he clutched his ears in pain.

As the screech echoed through the trees, all eyes focused on Sibella.

"That's enough! I was under the impression that you Leaguers were capable of being able to actually work together on missions- but apparently, I was mistaken! Right now, we have someone who, at the very least, is severely hurt, so I suggest you two bury the hatchet and get to work!"

Zatanna nodded as she went forward to see who had wandered into their path. As she drew closer, however, she noticed just who they'd nearly hit.

"Oh, son of a- it's Scarecrow!"

"Well, what have we here? A little lost member of the Justice League?" the villain said.

"Actually, I was just leav-" Zatanna began.

"Please, stay a while!" Scarecrow replied as he pulled out a smoke grenade.

Zatanna turned around to face Sibella.

"Get out of here ASAP!" she ordered.

"Whatever is the mat-"

Right on cue, Scarecrow pulled the pin and lobbed it at the two. From his position slightly upwind of the grenade, Constantine watched in horror as a familiar greenish-yellow cloud wafted over his cohorts. A few moments later, the screaming started, prompting Winnie to run out of the back of the van and towards her classmate.

_As if it couldn't get any worse…_ Constantine thought.

Right on cue, Winnie let out a bloodcurdling howl of terror and raced off into the bog.

"I have got to stop doing that…" Constantine said before he ran after Grimwood's resident werewolf. Meanwhile, up in the trees, Cheetah sat upon a branch, a smirk on her face as she eyed the fleeing Winie.

_Note to self- buy Crane a fruit basket in the near future._ she thought.

* * *

"Son of a-" Velma began as she saw Zatanna and Sibella run for their lives, overtaking Constantine as they bolted behind Winnie.

Just then, a plan began to form in her head.

"Scooby- I need you, Scrappy, Phantasma, and Swamp Thing to go after Constantine and the runaways."

"Ruh uh!"

Velma reached down into the net pocket on the side of her seat and pulled out a familiar green box with a blue stripe.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

* * *

"Oh, it's so delightfully gruesome out here!" Phantasma cackled as she and the others delved into the bog.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're insane?' Swamp Thing replied.

Meanwhile, Scooby had picked up on a scent trail- a faint one, given that it ran through the water, but a scent trail nonetheless.

"Rhey went rhat-a-way!" he piped up, pointing ahead.

As the team went on, Scrappy couldn't help but feel electricity on the air following them with every step.

* * *

"Now where's he going in such a hurry?" Velma said as she saw Scarecrow run down the road.

"Want us to go after him?" Elsa asked.

"You saw what that gas did to the others! There's no way we're going after him without proper protection!"

The orange-clad member of Mystery Inc. banged her head against the dashboard in frustration.

"Shaggy, of all the damn fool things you could've done, this one takes the cake!"

"It's not his fault we're caught up in this mess- after all, he couldn't have known about all these bad guys being here!" Tanis replied.

Velma let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe you're right, kid."

"Besides, even if he did something dumb, Coach is still your friend, right?" Elsa piped up.

"And if you were in his situation right now, wouldn't he try to rescue you?" Tanis added.

Right on cue, Velma's eyes narrowed.

"Elsa, you're riding shotgun." she said.

The daughter of Frankenstein nodded as she clambered out of the back of the van and situated herself in the passenger seat.

"Let's do this." the Mystery Inc. member said as she slammed her foot onto the gas pedal.

* * *

"Olly olly oxen free!" Constantine yelled as he marched through the bog, his eyes focused on three trails of footprints in the muck- two trails resembling shoed feet, the other resembling some kind of cross between a humanoid foot and a wolf's paw.

_At least I'm on the right track_. he thought as he continued onward.

* * *

_Can't stop can't stop can't stop or Revolta will get me. _Sibella thought as she raced through the swampland, Zatanna running right behind her as both their minds were caught in the vise-like grip of sheer overwhelming panic. Suddenly, a familiar howl filled the air, piercing the fear-induced haze that sat over their minds.

"Is that-" Zatanna began.

"Sounds like it- come with me!" Sibella replied.

Zatanna gave a quick nod as her cohort turned into a bat and grabbed her by the collar before flying off towards the heart of the Barren Bog, the distinctly lupine howls in the distance serving as a beacon.

* * *

"Well, well, well- looks like we have a little lost wolf in these parts." Cheetah snarked as she descended from her vantage point.

A nearby Winnie was cowering as the villainess walked up to her, an evil grin on the latter's face.

"And this time, I've got the home-field advantage."

Before Winnie could react, Cheetah was on her, pushing the young werewolf's head down into the water of the bog.

"Where's your bravado now, kid?" the werecat sneered as her opponent thrashed around in a desperate attempt to get some air. Unfortunately for Cheetah, it was at that moment that a combination of instinct and adrenaline overpowered Scarecrow's fear gas, and Winnie raised her head from her watery would-be grave.

"What the- impossible!" the villainess exclaimed as the young werewolf caught her second wind.

"See, that's your problem- you get cocky _way_ too easily, and then it bites you on the butt." Winnie replied as she extended her claws.

Cheetah let out a near-feral growl as she charged. For the second time in the past few days, werewolf and werecat clashed- and for this round, neither fighter was pulling any punches.

* * *

"_What've we got here? Two stupid dogs, a ghost, and the Swamp Thing versus little old me?_"

Scooby's head swiveled in the general direction of the remark.

"Rho's rhere?"

As if to answer the question, a bolt of electricity shot through the air, and a woman with pale skin and electric-blue hair stepped into view.

"They call me Livewire, and I'm about to make you my bit-"

Before Livewire could even finish, Phantasma lunged at her and proceeded to take control of the villainess's body.

"When'd you learn to do that?" an impressed Scrappy asked.

"Few months ago- you won't believe how handy it is when it comes to pranking the Calloway cadets!" Grimwood's resident phantom replied in Livewire's voice.

Just then, the sound of thundering footsteps filled the air, and a towering gray-skinned man entered the group's line of sight.

"Solomon Grundy's trap worked! Livewire make for excellent bait!"

Swamp Thing rolled his eyes.

"You all go on ahead. I'll deal with Mister Tall, Dark, and Gruesome here." he said.

* * *

"Why won't you _die_?!" a battered and cut-up Cheetah snarled as she slashed at Winnie's stomach.

The equally wounded young werewolf winced in pain as her opponent's claws struck her, fortunately only leaving a series of relatively shallow cuts across her belly.

"I dunno. Maybe I just have really good luck." she replied.

"Funny- last time, I had you dead to rights. If it weren't for your friend's interference, I'd have torn your throat out then and there!"

"Well, if that's the way you're gonna play it…" Winnie snarled as she reached into the water of the bog.

" Is that supposed to frighten m-" Cheetah began, only for the words to die in her throat as she saw Winnie clutching a good-sized rock in her hands.

"Just so you know, the others say that I've got a _real_ good pitching arm." the latter gloated.

Cheetah barely had time to react before the rock struck her in the gut.

"You little cheat!" she growled as she propped herself up against a tree.

"Just because you're reliant on your animal side doesn't mean I have to be as well!" came the retort.

As if to emphasize her point, a second rock soared through the air, this one striking Cheetah in the chest.

"So, what's it gonna be? You got enough sense to give up, or are we gonna have to play David and Goliath?"

Cheetah's eyes went wide, a quick glance at Winnie's hand revealing that she was indeed aiming a rock directly at her foe's head.

"You wouldn't actually think of-"

"Considering that you've tried to kill me, I would!"

Cheetah let out a submissive cry and ran off back towards the Hall of Doom, tail between her legs.

_Score's two for me, nada for her!_ Winnie thought as she clambered up onto some rocks sticking out of the swamp and raised her head back. A few moments later, a triumphant "_Aaoooooo!_" resounded across the Barren Bog.

* * *

_What I wouldn't give for some basic idea of where we're going!_ Velma thought as she passed a decaying sign that read "LANDS NOW BEING RECLAIMED" on the side of the road.

Just then, the sound of a wolf's howl filled the air.

"That's Win-" Tanis began.

"Figured as much. Which way, Elsa?"

" Turn left!"

Velma turned hard on the steering wheel, the sudden movement of the van causing a familiar small green dragon to slide out from underneath the passenger seat.

"Matches? How long have you been here?" Tanis asked as the dragon in question slid into the back of the van.

"Pay no attention to what's going on back there!" Velma said to Elsa as the van made it through a sunken stretch of road, the howls in the distance growing louder.

"Go straight!" the daughter of Frankenstein announced.

"We can't! There's no more road!"

Elsa blinked as she saw that Velma was indeed correct- where there should have been a dirt road, there was instead nothing but mud.

"Well, we can walk there!" she said.

_At least I brought waders._ Velma thought as she went to the back of the van.

* * *

"Okay, it's official- I am completely ruddy lost!" Constantine grumbled as the footprint trail came to a dead end.

No sooner had he spoken the words did he hear a lupine howl in the distance.

_Sounds like it's coming from the northwest._ he thought as he marched through the bog.

* * *

"_Hey, Winnie- what're you doing up there?_"

The young werewolf turned and saw Scooby, Scrappy, and a strange feminine figure.

"You with the blue hair! You've got ten seconds to explain who you are and what you're doing with my friends?"

The blue-haired woman looked up.

"It's me- Phanty! I'm just borrowing this jerk's body for a bit!"

As if to emphasize her point, Phantasma phased out of Livewire, giving a little "ta-da!" as she did so.

"Oh my achin' head…" Livewire moaned as she fell into the water.

Just then, a familiar purple bat descended from the sky, clutching a stage magician in her grip.

"Ribella and Ratanna!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Who were you expecting- Hawkgirl?" Zatanna replied as she braced herself against a rock.

"Um, Miss Zatara, can you help us with something?" Scrappy asked.

"What?"

"See this woman in the water?"

Zatanna let out a groan.

"Yeah, I'll get her out of your hair. Ekam Eriwevil og kcab ot eht Llah fo Mood."

And with that, Livewire vanished from sight.

"Any other requests?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah- how about we make sure everyone else isn't completely lost?" Winnie replied.

Zatanna took a deep breath.

"Gnirb enoyreve ot ym noitisop."

Right on cue, Velma, Tanis, Elsa, Matches, Constantine, and Swamp Thing materialized out of thin air.

"Well, that was convenient." Velma mumbled.

Just then, Zatanna slumped down against her rock.

"What's going on now?" Phantasma asked.

"I need a few…no, several minutes to get myself back into spellcasting shape after pulling off that last big one." came the reply.

"In other words, we're on our own for the time being, in a bog full of supervillains and a wicked witch to boot." Constantine explained.

"At least we have a Swamp Thing." Sibella piped up.

Unbeknownst to the motley crew, there was a Venus Spy Trap nearby, its gaze unwavering from them.

* * *

"Lex, I recommend we deploy our newest recruit along with Grodd- just to make sure the former doesn't stray, of course." Ivy said.

"Where do you want me to send them, though?" Luthor replied.

"There's a bunch of rocks about a couple miles from here, and that's where those JLD members and all their friends are all gathered."

Luthor gave an approving nod, and gestured towards Shaggy and a nearby towering gorilla.

"You heard what Ivy said- now get moving."

"Like, you're the boss." Shaggy droned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Go Big or Go Home

"Ruys, there's romething roming this ray!" Scooby exclaimed.

"What sort of something?" Constantine asked.

"Rells rike…Raggy! Rand a gorilla!"

A look of horror materialized on Constantine's face.

"Oh, buggery."

"Is something-" Velma began.

"Five quid says that the ape Scooby just sniffed is none other than Grodd."

"Who?" Sibella asked.

"A hyper-intelligent, super-strong evil ape with psychic powers that include mind control. And here we are with only one standing member of our little ragtag band who can reasonably go toe-to-toe with him."

Right on cue, a literal 600 pound gorilla entered the group's field of view, accompanied by a familiar-looking human hovering alongside him.

"Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed in utter joy.

The gorilla let a snort.

"Foolish dog!"

"Rog? Rhere?"

"I was referring to you, idiot!"

"What's your game here, Grodd?" Constantine yelled.

"To see you all annihilated at the hands of your own friend!"

It was at that moment that everyone noticed Shaggy's recently-acquired power ring.

"His mind is mine, and now he will bring you to your knees!"

"Orders received…" Shaggy droned.

"Now- attack!"

A giant yellow energy construct in the shape of a fist slammed onto the ground, scattering the group across the immediate area.

"Tanis, do that thing you did against Dea-" Zatanna began.

"On it!"

Almost immediately, one of the little mummy's bandages wrapped around Shaggy's foot.

"Your tactics are so pathetic that they're almost adorable!" Grodd sneered.

As if to emphasize the point, another energy construct materialized, this time in the form of scissors. Within seconds of its appearance, the sound of cloth being cut filled the air, and Tanis's wrapping fell limply to the ground.

"No…" the little mummy quietly said, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"_COMBINED WITH THE VIVID IMAGINATION OF ITS WIELDER, THE POWER OF THE LANTERN RINGS IS GREAT! WHILE YOUR PRECIOUS 'SHAGGY' HAS THUS FAR ONLY BEEN USING ONE PERCENT OF THE RING'S POWER, LET US SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE DARES TO IMAGINE GREATER!_" Grodd bombastically proclaimed.

Just then, Scrappy got an idea.

"Winnie, how far do you think you can throw-" he whispered.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"His eye."

Winnie broke out into a wide grin.

"Clever thinking! Now get in my hand so we can put this to work!"

Scrappy nodded as he did so, curling up into a ball once he was firmly in Winnie's palm.

"Here goes nothing- _Aaoooooo!_"

And with that, Grimwood's resident werewolf tossed Scrappy like a canine fastball.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-_" Grodd began.

"Ta dadada ta daaa! Puppy Power!" Scrappy yelled as he closed the gap and his fist hit its target.

As the Great Dane puppy returned to the ground, Grodd let out a colossal scream of pain. As his concentration wavered, so did his grasp on Shaggy's mind.

"…like, what's going on?" the latter said as he began to come out of his daze.

"Short version- the Legion of Doom seems to gotten its grubby mitts on you, given you a Yellow Lantern ring, and then you were put under this ape's spell." Constantine explained.

As the cobwebs began to clear from Shaggy's mind, his face contorted into an expression of white-hot rage once more.

"So, you wanna see what I can do with only one percent of my power? Well, I'm more than happy to oblige."

It was in that moment that Grodd felt something he had not felt in quite some time: pure, unadulterated terror.

"In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right burn like my power- _SINESTRO'S MIGHT!_" Shaggy proclaimed.

Grodd's eyes went wide as Shaggy slammed down a pair of giant yellow robot boots onto his body before making said boots into legs. He then summoned a pair of giant robotic hands and clapped the evil gorilla with them, with his next move being to form a body around him for the appendages to attach themselves to.

"And now, to form the head…" he snarled.

Before Grodd could retaliate, the head in question slammed down onto him, knocking him face-down into the bog before it attached to the robot body.

_Revenge is, like, a dish best served cold._

Right on cue, the tops of each robot's forearms opened up to reveal a double-barreled laser cannon, both weapons aimed directly at the Legion of Doom's resident gorilla.

"_NO!_" Grodd shouted.

The weapons discharged, sending Grodd flying backwards. As the dust settled, a tense silence settled over the battlefield.

"…holy mother of pearl." Velma finally said.

"Ris that really Raggy?" Scooby asked.

"Are we sure that he got the right type of power ring?" Constantine added.

Just then, a simian roar echoed through the trees as Grodd came racing back.

"Now you've gone and made me mad!" he bellowed.

"Funny- you made _me_ mad when you and your associated abducted Coach Rogers and brainwashed him into your backup Sinestro." Swamp Thing retorted.

"Your roots shall wither and die!"

The sounds of flesh and bone striking vine and bark echoed across the Barren Bog as Swamp Thing and Gorilla Grodd fought, each strike of their fists resounding like a hammer blow.

"Let us end this!" the ape growled.

Before the avatar of the Green could make a comeback, Grodd wrapped his hands around his opponent's knee and knocked him down.

"Any final words?" the latter sneered as he moved in for the kill.

"To love the Earth is our one desire!" came Swamp Thing's retort as he raised himself to his feet.

"What drivel is tha-"

The hulking plant-man then sank his arms into the ground, only for them to resurface beneath his opponent and pull the gorilla below the surface into a very small cavern.

* * *

_What is going-_ Grodd began before his train of thought was rudely derailed by him bouncing against a relatively solid bit of ground. Before he had even finished said bounce, two giant fists made of plant matter emerged before proceeding to pummel the gorilla into the stone walls on either side of the cavern. Following this impromptu round of simian pinball, the hands then grabbed onto Grodd.

_Oh now what?_ the ape thought.

As if in reply, the hands slammed Grodd back-first onto a pointy rock that hadn't been there earlier. A moment later, another giant plant-matter hand emerged through the floor to send Grodd back to the surface, whereupon it proceeded to slam him back down to the ground.

"Everything is agony…" the gorilla moaned before going unconscious.

Swamp Thing let out a chuckle.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

As he turned back to face the rest of the group, he noticed that everyone's jaw had dropped.

"That was just…brutal!" Phantasma stammered.

"Trust me when I say that Revolta is in for worse." Swamp Thing replied.

* * *

"Four-armed freak incoming!" Captain Cold announced into his communicator from his position along the perimeter of the Hall of Doom.

"_Don't just stand there- take her out!_" Lex ordered.

Cold nodded as he lined up his freeze guns on the inbound Revolta.

_Ready, aim- FIRE!_

Twin blasts of ice and cold shot out and narrowly missed the Witch of the Web.

"What sorcery is that?!" Revolta snarled.

"Not sorcery- science." came the reply.

"Well, let's see how well you fare against _this_!" the witch replied as she brandished a cypress branch that been turned into a wand.

Cold barely had any time to react before he was struck by the inbound spell.

"I obey only Revolta…" he droned.

The Witch of the Web cackled in glee.

"Behold, Creeper- one done, twelve to go!" she proclaimed.

"Most excellent, Your Wickedness!" came the reply.

* * *

_Just a few minutes more, and then we'll see just how loyal her sidekick _really _is._ Poison Ivy thought as she looked in on the scene via her link with the Grim Creeper.

Just then, the villainess was struck by a sudden influx of information from the Venus Spy Trap network. A few seconds later, she was kneeling on the floor and practically hyperventilating as she realized just what she and her comrades were going to be in for _very_ soon.

* * *

"And there it is- Supervillain Central." Constantine said as he and the others made visual contact with a distant Hall of Doom.

Shaggy gulped as he saw the skull-like structure.

"Like, maybe we can let them have this place! I mean, it's a big enough bog-"

"If we let them stay, then things can only get worse for the Grimwood kids." Zatanna replied.

Shaggy let out a deep sigh.

"Well, if that's the case, then what other choice do we have? Say, Miss Zatara- are you, like, charged up enough to get us over there?"

"Barely, but yes."

"Then let's do this thing."

Zatanna took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Tropsnart su ot eht Llah fo Mood."

* * *

"Hey, um, Slade?" Croc asked.

"What is it?" Deathstroke replied.

"Am I the only one here itching for some action?"

"Croc, the only way you'd get a date would be if they were blind and you were paying them."

"Not that kind of action! I meant some good fights!"

"Considering our record thus far, you may want to-"

Just then, Zatanna, Constantine, and their allies materialized out of thin air.

"Wait, wasn't that hippie-looking guy with the power ring on our side?" Croc asked.

"Like, not anymore!" Shaggy replied.

Deathstroke's focus suddenly drifted towards a nearby Phantasma.

"I'll get you _this_ time!" he snarled as he drew his Nth Metal sword.

"Don't bet on it!" Phanty replied as she zipped off.

With the ghostly student gone, Deathstroke's attention shifted to Shaggy.

"So, I see you managed to break free of Grodd's mind control, hippie. But let's see if you know how to use that ring!"

And with that, Lex Luthor, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Felix Faust, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy, and a revitalized Livewire all emerged from the Hall of Doom.

"Wait- didn't I fight you somewhere else earlier?" Swamp Thing asked as he saw the hulking zombie before him.

"Solomon Grundy walks very fast!" came the reply.

"What a _shocking _development!" Livewire exclaimed.

"And here I thought your puns were bad." Constantine said to Sibella.

"Enough talk- let's get this show on the road!" Cheetah proclaimed.

* * *

"And here we are, Revolta- our new lair!" the Grim Creeper proclaimed as he and his mistress approached the Hall of Doom.

"Most excellent, Creeper! You shall be commended for this once we-"

Just then, Revolta realized that ten sets of eyes were focused on her, and among them was none other than the bumbling buffoon who had derailed her prior plans.

"YOU!" she exclaimed, pointing at Shaggy.

"Y'know, you remind of someone I met once- a wicked witch named Revolta. Of course, she wasn't nearly as ugly as you-"

"You fool, I am Revolta! And now you shall pay for what you did! Creeper- bring him to me!"

There was silence from Revolta's longtime familiar.

"I said, bring him to me!"

It was at that moment that Revolta realized that the color of the Creeper's iris had changed from red to green.

"What have you-"

"Sorry, Revolta, but I serve a new mistress- and her name is _POISON IVY!_"

"Obey me, damn you!"

"Sorry, 'Witch of the Web', but I've got the leash to your little pet now." came a nearby Ivy's reply.

Revolta went red with rage.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play it- Captain, deal with this interloper!"

Right on cue, Captain Cold raced into the fray, freeze guns leveled directly at Ivy.

"You wouldn't d-" the latter began, only to be cut off by a blast from her former comrade's weapons.

* * *

"Dammit, Cold- you're supposed to _avoid_ friendly fire!" Faust snapped.

As if in response, the parka-clad villain turned to face the Legion's resident wizard.

"I obey only Revolta." the former flatly said.

An expression of dawning horror materialized upon Faust's face before Cold's freeze guns discharged.

* * *

"Jeez, you're a tough cookie!" Livewire exclaimed as she and Elsa duked it out.

"It runs in the family." came the reply.

" Yeah, but it's obvious that good looks don't!"

Just as the final few words left Livewire's mouth, she was knocked back by a colossal punch from her opponent.

"You want to say that again?" Elsa thundered.

"No, because I've got something better to say- TASTE MY POWER, YOU STITCHED-TOGETHER…THING!"

And with that, Livewire struck Grimwood's resident Frankenmonster with a colossal blast of electricity.

"Any last words, kiddo?" she jeered.

"Yeah- thanks for the boost!"

Right as the former Metropolis shock jock realized her mistake, she found herself on the receiving end of a supercharged punch that sent her flying on a collision course with one of the Hall of the Doom's exterior walls.

* * *

"Anyone got any ideas on how to handle that guy with the ice guns?" Winnie asked as she saw Felix Faust's defeat.

"Yeah- I can take away those guns!" Tanis replied.

"It's too dangerous!" Sibella retorted.

" So was taking on that jerk who hurt Phanty, and I still won that one!"

Sibella gave a reluctant sigh.

"In that case, good luck. You're going to need it."

Tanis gave a quick nod as she made her way towards Captain Cold.

"Take out that mummy, dummy!" Revolta ordered.

Cold nodded as he lined up Tanis in his sights and fired, encasing her in ice.

* * *

"You have no chance against me, you insolent tart. I am the master of fear! I am the terror that lurks in the night! I! Am! Scarecr-"

"Scooby- sic 'em." Velma said.

"Roger that, Relma!"

Scarecrow soon began fumbling for one of his fear gas grenades as the normally-cowardly Great Dane rushed towards him.

_This cannot be! I am the one who nearly broke the Bat! I am the one who has terrified Gotham time and ag-_

His train of thought was promptly derailed by a distinct pain on his backside as Scooby chomped down.

"You little _cheat!_" Scarecrow snarled before realizing that Velma was no longer standing in her prior position.

"_Considering what you did to Zatanna and the others, consider this karma._"

As Scarecrow turned his head, he soon saw Velma's fist descending towards his temple. As the impact resounded through his skull, everything went black as his consciousness began to fade.

* * *

"So, you thought you could sacrifice yourself for your magician friend, did you?" Deathstroke sneered as he circled a wounded Constantine kneeling in the bog.

"Blow me, Slade." came the retort.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way." Deathstroke fired back as he drew his sword.

_Well, John- you've had a good run. If only you had something to actually look forward to on the other si-_

Just then, the distinct sound of a laser blast filled the air, followed by a pained _"OOF!_" from Deathstroke as he fell backwards.

"What the bloody h-"

A quick glance behind him revealed a looming Black Manta, his viewports glowing with a bright blue light.

"_Well, how'd I do on the save?_" he asked in a distinctly synthesized feminine voice.

"What in blazes is-"

"_It's me- Phantasma! I'm just- y'know, borrowing this guy's body since he's got this sweet power armor._"

Deathstroke let out a deep growl as he rose up.

"So, it's a rematch you want. If so, then I'm happy to obli- wait, since when does Manta's suit have a jetpack and rocket boots?"

"_HI-YA!_" Phanty exclaimed as she cut off thrust and dropkicked her opponent, sending him back down.

"You rotten little ghoul!"

" How do you like it when the shoe's on the other foot, Mister 'Nth Metal sword and armor'?" Phantasma retorted.

"That's differen-"

He was soon cut off as a blade extended from the bottom of the suit's left gauntlet.

"Clever girl, but let's see if you can keep with a professional!"

As if in response, Phantasma raised the suit's left gauntlet and a launcher of some kind emerged from the top.

_Let's see what this does…_ she thought as she fired it.

There was a sudden noise as a length of cable with a spearhead at the end was discharged and embedded itself in Deathstroke's armor. A moment later, an electric current made its way up the cable, and Deathstroke began convulsing.

_Okay- that's a bit more brutal than I was expecting. Let's see if we can turn off the flow…_

A few moments and some fumbling around later, the current stopped.

"What're you gonna do nex-"

Phantasma promptly jerked back on the cable, reeling Deathstroke in like a fish.

"_GET OVER HERE!_" she yelled.

"…seriously?" came the reply.

Phanty's only response was to punch her opponent as he entered fist range before detaching the cable. As the airborne Deathstroke began his return to the ground, Phantasma shot forward on an intercept course and promptly punched him back up, continuing to do so for the next several minutes in some twisted version of a juggling act.

_This feels wrong- and yet strangely therapeutic!_ she thought.

* * *

"Well well well- looks like I've got a new opponent to square off against." Cheetah said as she eyed Sibella.

"Have you learned nothing from your last few fights?" the vampiress asked.

"Yeah- that werewolf's a real bruiser despite her age. But you? You'll be easy pickings for the ultimate apex predator!"

"You asked for it!"

As Cheetah launched herself at the daughter of Dracula, Sibella tilted her head back and let out a near-deafening cry.

"An off-brand canary cry- what will they think of next?" the former jeered.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark as an utterly massive swarm of bats passed overhead.

"Raw power isn't everything, you know."

Grimwood's resident vampire let out another screech, and the bats dove downwards towards Cheetah.

"Now, let's see who's truly 'easy pickings', shall we?" Sibella said as she walked up to her opponent.

* * *

"Looks like it's just you and me now." a Warsuit-clad Luthor said as he and Shaggy began circling above the battlefield.

"Like, I wouldn't bet on it." came the reply.

Luthor let out a small chuckle.

"You may have the power, but I have the experience. Besides, what will you do when the ring runs out of power?"

"Put it in an envelope labeled 'Return to Sender', that's what!"

"You'd give up such power so easily?"

"I don't, like, see any reason why I'd want to keep this lousy thing once I'm done with it!"

And with that, a fist-shaped construct appeared and promptly slugged Luthor square in the jaw, sending him spiraling down into the bog.

"Now, if it's all the same to you, I've got a score to settle with someone else." Shaggy said as he flew down towards Revolta.

* * *

"So, we meet again, _mortal_." the Witch of the Web snarled as Shaggy descended in front of her.

"Like, I guess so." came the reply.

"The last time we crossed paths, you and your meddling dogs ruined my plans, destroyed my castle, and sent me to my death! Given your offenses against me, death would be too good a fate. As such, only when all your friends are dead or my thralls, your body lies broken before me, and your home burns in the night shall you have my permission to die."

Just then, Shaggy summoned three missile constructs above his head and lobbed them at his opponent, knocking her down.

"Like, how about not?"

Revolt let out a near-feral growl as she rose to her feet.

"Ever the hero, aren't you? Playing the knight in shining armor standing before the evil witch in his quest to save the world- I'd laugh if it wasn't so utterly pathetic."

As she spoke, Revolta's lower hands wrapped around Shaggy's legs.

"You merely got lucky that night in my castle. This time, however, shall go far differently."

Before Revolta could make her next move, a humanoid in some strange armor landed before her.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Phantasma, and I believe we have unfinished business."

An evil cackle rose from Revolta's lips.

"Oh yes, I remember you- you're one of the Grimwood brats. What makes you think you can defeat me this time, when I have had some time to absorb pure magical energy and increase my strength, in addition to securing a new, more powerful minion?"

As if to emphasize the last point, Cold appeared by Revolta's side.

"Deal with the one in the armor."

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

"Plant-Man no hurt Grundy!"

"We'll see about that!" Swamp Thing retorted.

" Considering you two've been beating on each other for the past half-hour, I think he may have a point…" Velma piped from her spot on the sidelines, Matches nestled in her arms.

Just then, the Grim Creeper entered the orange-clad detective's peripheral vision, scuttling towards her in an attempt to get away from the ongoing brawl.

"I think I've got an idea." she said.

Matches perked up, picking up on the implications of the statement.

* * *

_Nearly home free no more Revolta no more Ivy no more bosses._ the Grim Creeper thought as he made his way towards the edge of the battlefield, his single eye focused on a lone woman standing in the bog.

_Well, maybe I have time for one more parting shot!_

As he closed the gap between his current position and the waiting woman, he noticed slightly too late that said woman had a familiar-looking dragon in her arms- and said dragon had begun to glow red.

"Not ag-"

He was promptly cut off by a gout of fire from Matches, this one managing to fully catch instead of merely charring the plant monster.

"THIS CANNOT BE THIS CANNOT BE THIS CANNOT BE!" the Grim Creeper screamed as he was engulfed in flames.

"Doctor Holland, feel like killing two birds with one stone?" Velma asked.

Swamp Thing grinned as he caught onto the implication. A moment later, the burning Grim Creeper was grabbed by a massive vine and promptly slammed against Solomon Grundy, the sound of squishing vegetables echoing throughout the bog. As if to emphasize the point, the smoldering remains of the Grim Creeper landed in the peat.

"Okay, so maybe Plant-Man can hurt Grundy! Grundy be back for rematch!"

* * *

_Ring power levels are critically low. Please recharge within the next few minutes._

Shaggy gulped as he made an emergency landing, Captain Cold right on his heels.

"Now, mortal- you will feel the wrath of Revolta, Witch of the Web!" the enthralled supervillain proclaimed.

_Okay- I've only got one shot at this, so here goes nothing._ Shaggy thought.

Almost immediately, a giant yellow fist appeared in mid-air and slammed into Captain Cold, sending him flying through the air and then into a tree. A moment later, the ring's light went dark, and the Sinestro Corps uniform faded away.

"Like, it was good while it lasted…" Shaggy sighed before taking the ring off and throwing it in the general direction of the Hall of Doom.

Meanwhile, across the bog, a dazed Captain Cold rubbed the back of his head.

"…what happened?" he mumbled, the shadow of a four-armed figure appearing before him.

"Attack my enemies, my minion! So says Revol-"

"Listen here, whoever you are- Captain Cold doesn't take orders, especially from real ugly types like you! Now if you don't mind, I've got places to be and things to do!"

As if to emphasize his point, Cold aimed his freeze guns at Revolta's feet and then walked away.

"Get back here, you insolent- it's a good thing I still have my wand!"

An evil grin formed on Revolta's face as she raised the wand up and began to chant, with the sky soon filling with thunderclouds.

* * *

"Huh- I thought it was supposed to be sunny today." Shaggy said as he rejoined the JLD members.

" Ten quid says that it's Revolta's doing!" Constantine replied.

"Like, how bad of a situation is it if she can do that?"

"_For you- very bad!_" Revolta proclaimed, her visage appearing in of the clouds.

Shaggy gulped.

"So now what do we do?" he asked

"Call in Jim." Constantine answered, looking towards Zatanna.

"John, we've discussed this before- we can't just call in Jim to bail us out of a tight spot!"

"Considering there's high odds that the Witch of the Web here is about to achieve the status of 'genius loci', I'd say that now is a _very_ good time to call him in!"

Zatanna sighed.

"Nommus eht Ertceps!" she exclaimed.

Right on cue, there was a flash of lightning, and a pallid figure in a green hooded cape and trunks materialized.

"What do you need of me?" he asked.

"Like, you ever hear of Revolta, the Witch of the Web?" Shaggy replied

"Yes. She has eluded my grasp for some time now."

"Well, she's, like, here in this bog!"

"I see. Thank you, strange-speaking man."

* * *

Revolta's eyes went wide as she saw just what was heading towards her.

"No! No! It cannot be-"

"_Revolta, Witch of the Web, formerly known as Regina Volta, you have been weighed in the balance and found wanting. Your crimes against man and monsterdom, against nature, and against God are many, and you have evaded justice for them for far too long. Today, however, that changes._"

For once in a very long time, Revolta was speechless.

"_As punishment for your crimes, you shall be sentenced to death, whereupon your soul- or what's left of it- shall be condemned to Hell. So says the Spectre!_"

Just after the sentence was pronounced, Revolta heard a familiar flapping sound coming from all around the bog. Moments later, a massive swarm of spider-bats filled the sky and descended on their creator, her pained screams soon echoing throughout the surrounding area.

* * *

"Oh, you are definitely going to pay for that!" Constantine exclaimed as he saw a familiar little mummy frozen in a block of ice.

"Make me." Captain Cold retorted.

"Oh, you ruddy asked for it!"

Before Cold could even draw his guns, he was suddenly thrown off his feet and into another tree, this time hard enough to knock him out.

_Now, to free the kid._ Constantine thought as he lobbed a fireball at the ice block.

* * *

"…what happened?" Tanis asked as she suddenly came to several minutes later.

"_Short version- in your attempt to disarm Captain Cold, you ended up being frozen yourself. Same with your werewolf friend and Phantasma._" Constantine's voice replied.

"And then what?"

"_Well, a very powerful friend of mine dealt with Revolta, Shaggy's ring ran out of juice, and now the Legion of Doom's taking their wounded back before they presumably leave._"

"_Now, let's help you up, little one. We've got a ways to go to get back to the school._" Zatanna's voice added.

As Tanis's eyesight returned, she saw the likes of Lex Luthor, Killer Croc, Solomon Grundy, and a limping Gorilla Grodd carrying their injured and unconscious comrades back into the Hall of Doom. Across the battlefield, she saw her friends, Shaggy and his dogs, Swamp Thing, and Velma assembled in one spot.

"Like, any ideas as to what do now?"

Zatanna cleared her throat.

"Tropsnart su to eht nav!" she exclaimed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, this chapter certainly lived up to its title, now didn't it? Beyond that, let's address a few things regarding this big blowout fight…

Shaggy's attack on Gorilla Grodd is a reference to Green Lantern's super move in the fighting game _Injustice 2_. Similarly, Swamp Thing's finisher against Grodd is a reference to his super move in the same game. Also, there's a few other references to fighting games in Phantasma's beatdown of Deathstroke, but I'll leave you to spot them yourselves.

As for why the Spectre shows up to deal with Revolta, it was because I couldn't really think of another way to get rid of her without it seeming anticlimactic in some manner beyond writing another no-holds-barred beatdown. Since I'd already done that with Deathstroke, I thought it would be redundant to have two in the same chapter.

Yes, the references to Shaggy only using "one percent of the ring's/his power" is a reference to the "powerful Shaggy" internet meme (look it up). Hopefully this won't date the fic too much, but in my defense, the opportunities to make said reference to easy to pass up. As for what happened to the power ring after Shaggy discarded it, Lex probably picked it up and brought it back inside the Hall of Doom.

As for Revolta's sentence, she was indeed eaten by her own spider-bats.

Yes, the next chapter will definitely be shorter, some loose ends will probably be tied up, and things will be set up for the next fic in this bizarre new universe which, going forward, will be called Earth-55.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Road Goes Ever On

Miss Grimwood blinked as her students, guests, and Matches emerged from Shaggy's van looking like they'd been through a war zone, with the notable exceptions of Phantasma and Swamp Thing.

"Are you all okay?" she asked.

"Like, we'll be right as rain after a long shower and a three-day nap." Shaggy replied.

"What exactly happened to you out there?"

"Short version- lots of fights against the Legion of Doom's membership, plus one against a brainwashed power ring-wielding Shaggy, and then one final blowout at the Hall of Doom." Constantine said.

"On the plus side, you'll never have to worry about Revolta ever again." Zatanna added.

* * *

"Hey, Shaggy?"

"What is it, Velma?"

"I know things've been a bit…hectic these past few days, and I should've probably brought it up earlier-"

"It's about the girls, isn't it?"

"I kinda figured they were real monsters a while ago."

"Like, how long ago?"

"When I saw Phantasma phase through a wall. Or at the latest, when I was treating Winnie's injuries."

Shaggy let out a sigh of relief.

" So why weren't you, like, freaking out or something?"

"Considering how blasé everyone else seemed about it, I figured it was best to just go with the flow. Besides, they seemed friendly enough, and I didn't want to be a jerk about it."

* * *

"Congratulations, Faust- thanks to you, we've wasted precious time and resources on what turned out to be a fool's errand, been defeated multiple times by literal children, gotten one of our own members brainwashed by the being you revived, and most of us are now significantly injured to one degree or another!" Lex Luthor thundered.

"I'm perfectly alri-" Croc began, only to be punched in the face by a passing Cheetah.

"If it weren't for the fact that magic users who'd be willing to join us are scarcer than hen's teeth, I'd throw you out on your rear for this!"

"Well, at least that Revolta witch is gone for good." Deathstroke said.

From his spot at one of the twin tables in the conference room, Felix Faust began to put together his next scheme.

_Perhaps that Chest of Demons in van Ghoul's collection can help me reach the pinnacle of my power…_ he thought.

* * *

"Well, it's certainly going to take a while to repair the damage that those…ruffians inflicted during their attack." Miss Grimwood said as she surveyed Croc and Black Manta's handiwork.

"So, what're you going to do about the students?" Constantine asked.

Miss Grimwood's face formed into a contemplative expression.

" Considering that the human world forced its way into our little patch of monsterdom, perhaps it would be best if the girls ventured forth into that world until we're ready to reopen. With the proper guidance, of course."

"And who would you suggest?"

* * *

"You want me to, like, help the girls navigate the human world for the foreseeable future?" Shaggy asked as he sat in the headmistress's office.

"Since we owe a significant debt for what you've done for my girls, consider this a way to make us even, Coach Rogers." Miss Grimwood replied.

"And you're, like, sure their parents'll approve of this?"

"Mister Constantine says that he's working out an arrangement with them- something about them being 'friends from work'."

* * *

"_You have one missed call from [Daphne]._" a cell phone announced.

Velma sighed as she checked her voicemail.

"_Hey, Velma, this is Daphne. Fred and I were, y'know, wondering what you, Scooby, and Shaggy've been up to recently, what with that trip to…what's it called again? Oh yeah- Weinville, Louisiana. Listen, we're going to be passing through your neck of the woods soon- there's been some kind of 'supernatural' activity in New Orleans. Something about a 'Marie, Reine du Sang'-_"

Velma cut off the message.

"Well, this should be a welcome relief from the past few days." she said to nobody in particular.

* * *

Mystery Inc., the Grimwood Girls, and the JLD will return in _Marie, Reine du Sang_.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, this has been a fun little crossover, hasn't it? Sorry for not doing more with Velma interacting with the Grimwood students, but I'll be sure to include more of that in the upcoming _Marie, Reine du Sang_. Plus, we'll get to see Fred and Daphne's reactions when they find out that the supernatural is real- and no, the Grimwood Girls won't be the only supernatural entities they meet in the Crescent City, but to say more would spoil the surprise.


End file.
